


Prince Charming

by misura



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Fairy Tales, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pathstotread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathstotread/gifts).



"You ah - I think this is where you're supposed to, you know, kiss him," Duke said, and Audrey wasn't entirely sure what to make of the fact that he seemed to be blushing.

Nathan was lying very still. She'd heard of dead people sometimes seeming to be just asleep, but this was the opposite. "And that's somehow supposed to magically fix everything? A kiss?"

Duke shrugged. "Hey," he said, "I'm just that vaguely villainous guy with a soft spot for pretty princesses." He paused for a moment, then added: "And alliteration."

"It just sounds too easy."

"Look," Duke said, "you're in a faerie tale here, all right? True love conquers all? That mean anything to you?"

Audrey grimaced. "A bad tagline for a movie?"

"Okay then." Duke stepped forwards, to where Nathan was laying on the bed, unmoving.

"What are you doing?"

Duke reached out to brush a few stray locks out of Nathan's face. "A kiss is a kiss, right?"

"Fine." Audrey was across the room in three steps. "There. A kiss."

Nathan opened his eyes. "What did you go and have to kiss _him_ for?"

 

("I can't believe that worked," Duke said. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that's not how you're supposed to use a kiss to wake someone.")

("I can't believe she kissed _you_ ," Nathan said.)

("Rogueish charm and a heart of gold.")

("Bite me.")

("Not on a first date.")


End file.
